The Mamodo Festival
by thnx4nthingagn
Summary: After the last Battle for Mamodo King, Zatch has decided that a festval shall take place every five years. Tom has recently found a Mamodo, but how will they fare against the other Mamodo? Also accepting fan Mamodo ideas for later chapters.
1. Late Blooming Mamodo

Chapter 1- Late-Blooming Mamodo

"Terra, how far are we going?" I asked.

"Calm down, Tom. The forest gets a little thicker, and then the clearing is beyond that." Terra said.

"That's the last time I go on a 'little trip' into the forest." I said under my breath.

"What's that?" Terra asked.

"Oh, nothing…" I said. Wow, she has good hearing.

I was visiting my cousin, Terra, during the summer. She said that we were going into the woods to a clearing because she was "_bored_". When there's no reason to do something, that means you need to do something? Didn't think so…

"Hey, did you hear that?" Terra said.

"What? What did you hear?" I said, "Oh I get it. You're trying to…"

Then Terra ran away towards whatever she heard. "Hey, wait up!" I said.

As we ran through the forest, the brush and branches seemed to get more and more thick. Terra was right; the forest did get thicker as it went through! And just when I thought the brush couldn't get any thicker, I fell onto the soft turf of the 'clearing'. Terra was over next to a stump where some sparkling… sparkles were. And… a book? I walked over slowly to the stump. "What's wrong? Playing with dew?" I asked.

"No stupid. It's a… It's a girl…" She said.

"Sure. So what's the book for?" I asked.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Terra said, "Why not take a look?"


	2. The First Spell

Chapter 2- The First Spell

"Well, what does the book say?" Terra asked.

"What, you can't read it? It's so simple! It says…" I started.

"Well! HA! I KNEW IT! YOU CAN'T READ IT!" She said.

"Woah! Hold on a sec! I can read it!" I said.

"So then what does it say?" She asked.

I shrugged. "_Aras_" Then I heard a noise behind me. The girl who was supposed to be unconscious was standing up; arms held out in front of her, shooting wind blasts from her hands. "TAKE COVER!" I yelled. My cousin and I scattered behind whatever cover we could find. When the bolts stopped, I checked before revealing my hiding spot.

"Hello? Who… Who are you? Where am I?" The girl said.

"You don't remember anything? Like… Wind bolts?" Terra asked.

"Nope." The young girl said, "Nothing. All I remember is a single word… Aura."

"That must be her name. Ya know, she only went crazy when you read that word out of the book. Like, a spell or something." Terra said, "We should get expert help."

"Who can help us with this kid? Our teacher?" I said, "Oh yeah. SCHOOL'S OUT!"

"Teacher? What's that?" Aura asked.

I shook my head. "Hold on, I read something about this before. Something about this…"

"Well… What was it?" Terra asked.

"Some article by a Dr. Takamine in London. The article talked about some battle every 1000 years. What's the word… Mamodo children come from their world here to battle for the title of king. There are a hundred of the kids, runnin' around trying to find their book's owner." I explained, "But, there's a problem."

"What's that?" Terra asked, looking back at Aura, who was playing with two rocks.

I watched her too, nearly mesmerized by her game. "If there are one-hundred Mumodo, all wanting to be king, they have to burn each other's book. That's what the article said. The only problem is, the battle can't take much longer than a year, maybe a year and a half, because there are one-hundred fighting at least twice a week. That means, that there has to be a reason for Aura to be here." I said.

She looked up at us, almost wanting to join in the conversation. Then she finally spoke, "I'm not here to be king. That battle's already won. I'm here because of the festival."


	3. Late for Lunch

Chapter 3- Late for Lunch

"What festival?" Terra asked.

"I remember now! See, the last king, Zatch Bell, he was really happy when he won the battle for Mamodo King. That's what my mommy told me. But he got lonely after a while; me hissed his book owner, Kiyo… Kiyo… Kiyo Takamine." Aura explained.

"That can't be the same guy who wrote the article!" Terra exclaimed.

"Nope, has to be his son. He said that in the article too." I said.

Aura nodded. "So, Zatch finally couldn't take it any longer. So he decided, that every five years, all the Mamodo children, and all the Mamodo who've been to Earth before for the Battle for King, or the festival already, would return to Earth _for_ a festival. The one's who've already been to Earth would reunite with their book owners. The new Mamodo get a book owner. They all meet in a spot already in place by the king. The festival is another battle, and whoever wins gets to stay with their human partners!"

"That's so cool! I wonder if I can get a Mamodo…" Terra exclaimed.

I sighed. "The Mamodo would probably track you down if you didn't attend. So, where is this festival?"

Aura thought for a moment. "I think it's in Japan. Zatch said that because that was where he won his last battle."

"Smart thinking." I said, "More money down the drain. Of course, anywhere's better than here…"

"Oh my gosh!" Terra said.

"What? You're not going to say 'Oh my…'" I started.

"NO!" She cut in, "We have to be home by noon for lunch! If we aren't, my parents will kill! I'll get grounded and you'll have no chance of going to Japan! We have to leave, now!"

"No problem. Except… YOU LED US INTO A FOREST THAT'S THICKER THAN PEA SOUP!" I yelled, "Mmm… soup."

"What about that wave thing Aura can do? That messed up spell that nearly got us killed." Terra said.

I looked back at the log that I hid behind. The marks on it made me think of how dangerous it was when I used the spell. My mind said no, my body said no, but my stomach said what came out of my mouth. "Let's give it a try."

I looked at Aura, who immediately locked eyes and nodded. She turned towards the big pile of brush towards the way I came in. I could still see the cushion of the grass where I fell, the human shape still marked in the grass. I opened the strange book to the red markings. The marks seemed to change into the English translation in my own head. I took in a deep breath and let it out. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Aura raise her hands, palms facing away from her body. My mind seemed to stall as I said "_ARAS_".

Almost on cue, the bolts shot out from Aura's hand, except this time, they seemed under control. They brush seemed to explode at the shots of air coming from her hands. Terra ducked slightly, hands on head, as the branches and vines flew all over the place. I closed the book when the path seemed clearer. When the book shut, the waves of air didn't stop at once, instead seemed to slow to a stop. I nodded, pleased with Aura's work. I walked over to her, picking her up and putting her on my shoulders.

"Thanks." I said, "Now you better duck, just in case!"

We started to run through the forest, Aura clinging to my hair with one hand and her other around my forehead. I thought that my hair would fall out, Aura flung from my shoulders as a result. Neither happened, but the pain was excruciating.

--------

When we finally reached the house, Marie, my aunt, waited for us at the back door. She didn't seem pleased with our lateness. "So nice of you to join us." Addressing Terra, her daughter, "I was hoping you'd get here before you're dinner got cold. Also nice of you to drag in another rat!" I really hate when she calls lunch 'Dinner'. Old folk, go figure. She turned to me, "Well you better get in before yours gets any colder. I hate to admit that you'll have to split your dinner with this… this… orphan. As for you," She said, turning back to her daughter, "I'm going to have a good word with you before you can eat anything."

She turned back to me, "You can microwave your dinner again, but make sure Terra doesn't. She can have her dinner cold."

I sighed, hating to see Aunt Marie be like this to Terra, and walked past her. I knew Terra was in for it this time. I had learned that whenever either Terra or myself got in trouble, Terra always needed to be "Talked to". This usually involved her getting a serious yelling-at, and that was at the least. Most offences, however, involved getting an old-fashioned beating. Terra would return, after the pain that occurred outside, rubbing the seat of her pants, which I remember, a few years back, after me accidentally spilling grape juice on the rug, Terra returning with the back of her skirt in shreds. That probably didn't hurt as bad, seeing how there was so much material in the way.

Two minutes later, and a second, secret helping of Pasta for me later, Terra and Aunt Marie returned, Terra rubbing, guess where, the seat of her pants. "I hope this teaches you to respect your mother's wishes and come to dinner _on time_ next time." Aunt Marie said, taking a seat on the other side of the table from me. Terra sat down, bolting up the second she made contact. "Ouch!" she yelled.

"It also teaches you not to sit down after getting yourself whipped." I said, shoving another spoonful of spaghetti in my mouth. "Of course, I learned something today so far!"

"You have!" Aunt Marie said. She sounded so excited when she said it.

"Yup. 'Whenever warming your plate, and instructed not to warm your cousin's, always remember to add on an extra minute when adding your cousin's plate. This prevents lukewarm pasta.'" I stated.

Aunt Marie looked stunned. Terra laughed quietly through her mouthful of spaghetti.

Well, you have to admit, I did have a habit of breaking a rule now and again.


	4. A Trip to the Airport

Chapter 4- A Trip to the Airport

"So," Aunt Marie said as she dug her fork into the Meatloaf on her plate, "Where's this freeloader from anyways?"

"Such harsh words…" I said, sighing. I explained to her the trip to the meadow in the clearing, the spellbook, the violent attack of wind bolts, the Mamodo world, the 'festival', and how she had cleared away most of the brush.

Aunt Marie was silent for a moment. The she burst out in what seemed like half-laughter, half-rage. "JAPAN! HOW CAN YOU EXPECT TO GO TO _JAPAN_? AND HOW DO I KNOW THIS ISN'T ALL FAKE?" She was in another one of those moods. Again.

I sighed and walked upstairs. When I came back down, Aunt Marie looked like she was going to kill something. Spellbook in hand, I sat down in my seat and whispered something to Aura. She nodded.

"See, your planning something! I bet this is all a…" Aunt Marie started.

Ignoring her, I threw my meatloaf up in the air, opened the Spellbook and stated the first spell. "_ARAS_" The waves came from Aura's hand, and as she moved them, almost like a dance, the meatloaf was cut into little squares. The spell ended almost as fast as it started, and the little chunks of meat flew all over the place, along with sauce.

Aunt Marie looked strangely at where the meatloaf had been, then at me. "If you'd like, I can do it again. There are other pieces of meatloaf at the table. In fact, I betcha I can cut up the big hunk of meat itself, not just these little slabs." I said. My voice seemed to have a certain brave tone to it.

Aunt Marie seemed to come over her daze quickly. Sighing she started to say something, but was stopped by her daughter. "We'll be out of your hair in a flash if you say yes."

"Oh no! You're not going anywhere, not without me at least." Aunt Marie said. She sighed, and then said, "I'll pack my bags." She got up from the table, slowly. "You two can after supper."

"Nope, I lost my appetite. Besides, they invented Airport food for a reason!" I said. Aura giggled.

Sighing, Aunt Marie said, "You're both excused." Then she started out the doorway.

-----

Thirty hectic minutes later, we were already out the door. Then another five minutes, we were eating quickly, and waiting for our plane.

"Yum! This is good!" Aura said.

"You _should_ have eaten at home!" Aunt Marie said.

"But _my_ food was raining!" I explained.

"Yes. And so will your Spellbook." A voice behind me said.

I turned around to see a boy, no older than me, maybe a year older, holding a pitch-black Spellbook. A strange, mangy looking boy with black eyes and purple hair stood next to him. The boy with the Spellbook opened his book. "Destroy the competition before the festival even begins," he said. "_Jenin_" The younger boy, obviously the Mamodo, held his hand up as sparks flew from his hands. Then, a single black beam flew from his hand. I ducked, barely in time, and the beam hit the wall.

"Aunt Marie! Terra! Get to a safe spot, NOW!" I yelled. I turned to Aura. She nodded, without me needing to say anything. I opened up my backpack, and pulled the book out. By then, Terra and her mom had taken safety in the worst place. The girls' bathroom. Which was right behind us.


	5. First Battle, Second Spell, New Friend

Chapter 5- First Battle, Second Spell, New Friend

"_ARAS_" I said the spell as if my life depended on it. Actually, it was Aura's life, here on Earth that depended on it. The bolts rushed from Aura's hands in a flurry. Surprisingly, the other two were caught off guard. A bolt hit the teen's Spellbook, but it wasn't enough for the book to burn. The Mamodo, however, was flung back into the window. The window cracked, half from the impact of the Mamodo, half from the wind bolts, but didn't break.

"Arrgh. That really gets on my nerves." The boy said. "C'mon Eago. Let's show these girls what it really mean's to be a Mamodo."

The Mamodo nodded. "_AIAGO JENIN_" The spell caught me off guard this time. The Mamodo put both hands up, and each gave out a beam. "DUCK!" I yelled. Aura and I scattered, rushing off to either side.

"It's the end. Say 'Good-bye' to your little friend." The boy said, showing neither mercy nor emotion.

Just then my book started to glow. I opened it up to where the pages lit up, and a new spell formed.

"I think you may want to reconsider!" I said. Standing up, I watched Aura do the same. She nodded, and I read the new spell. "_BIARAS_" The sound echoed through my head. But what I saw was even more spectacular! Instead of one line of wind bolts flying from Aura's hands, two flew right across the room. The Mamodo was sent packing, and his owner's Spellbook flew the other way. Again, a hit, but no fire.

(Author's note- A little background on the new spell. Just like bicycle has two wheels, the 'Biaras' spell has two lines of waves. Same prefix. Just a little background info.)

I was just about ready to cast the first spell when… someone beat me to it. "_Kiroke_" Suddenly, a blast of fire came from the doorway of the girls' bathroom. Was that Terra's voice? No, this voice was softer, and more mature. Yet it was so familiar…

At any rate, the blast of fire hit the black Spellbook head on. The pages burst into flames, and the Mamodo started to sparkle and disappear. "You, you monsters! I… will… not… LOSE!" The boy said. Out of nowhere, he pulled out a gun and started shooting like crazy. "_Keshield_" Again, out of nowhere, lava spewed out in front of me, and Aura as well. Solidifying into solid rock, the bullets had no effect whatsoever.

-----

Five minutes of blind rampage later, the police came to take the boy with the gun away. And also, I finally knew the owner of the other Mamodo. My old classmate, Rebecca.

"I haven't seen you since 5th grade! How's life going, Tom?" Rebecca asked.

"Peachy," I said. "That your work?" I glanced over at the slabs of rock.

"You like it? I can't call it art, but Blaire can't keep his mouth shut every time we cast that spell!" She said, giggling.

"Umm… and why is your _male_ Mamodo in the _girls'_ bathroom?" I asked.

Rebecca shook her head. "He can't stand to be without me. He's terribly shy, and he is always by my side!"

I nodded. "Aura is shy too, but she seems to get along better without me. Of course, I haven't left her side since I met her, so…"

Then the loudspeaker came on. "**All passengers going on Plane J-64 to Pittsburgh please begin boarding now**."

"Is that us?" Aura asked.

"Yup." Rebecca said, "From there we go on the Plane heading to Japan."

-----

The plane took off with less commotion than we had boarding it. At least the people boarding were still intact. But I had a distinct feeling I was being followed.

"You three take these seats." Aunt Marie said. "You haven't seen each other for 3 years, so it's best you two catch up."

"And what about Aura?" I asked.

"You watch the book. I'll keep track of Aura." Terra said.

" I'd have to keep the book anyways." I said, slipping it back into my backpack. "Just make sure Aura doesn't get in trouble."

"Alright." Terra said, and started walking back with Aura. For some reason, Rebecca's Mamodo seemed to follow.

"Terra!" Rebecca said. "Change that. We'll go back. Keep track of both Aura and Blaire! Is that okay?"

"Sure!" She said rushing back. "I don't care, as long… Strike that, I just don't care."

Rebecca nodded. We walked back to the very back. I was in such awe that Blaire had left Rebecca's side, that I didn't even notice that she had grabbed my hand.


	6. The House in the Woods

Chapter 6- The House in the Woods

After the 6-hour ride on the planes, we finally made it to Japan. We unboarded the plane, and almost immediately, Aura was at my side, and Blaire was at Rebecca's.

"So, let me get this straight." Rebecca said, while we waited outside the airport for Aunt Marie to get her Rental Car. "You have some weird feeling ever since you found Aura?"

"Yup" I said.

"I got the same feeling." Aura said.

"Well then, we have to hide you both," Blaire said.

"I wish we could. But if you can't go anywhere without getting that feeling, then we have to disguise you. But how…?" Rebecca said.

Just then, a car began to speed down the road. Not Aunt Marie, she went the other way. Besides the car was glowing. Rebecca pulled out her Spellbook and assumed the car was empty. "_Keshield_" The lava shield was all too familiar. However, upon impact of the car, the shield cracked.

Going around to look at the accident, I tried to lighten up the situation. "At least we weren't in there! We'd be human pancakes!"

"Haha. Very funny." Rebecca said.

"Yeah! You wanna be a Human PANCAKE?" Terra yelled.

"Excuse me." A voice said behind us. We all turned around to see a young woman, maybe 18 years old, standing behind us. She wore a kimono, and she almost looked like she was from the past. Like an ancient royal… "That wouldn't happen to be your Spellbook, would it?" She asked.

"Uh… Yes?" Rebecca said. This was one of the rare times she was actually confused.

The women in the kimono nodded. "Can I ask you to come with me?" She asked.

"Yeah. My mommy told me never to go with strange people unattended. You could get thwacked." I said.

"That's weird." Terra said, "You must get 'thwacked' a lot being that you _are_ strange."

"SILENCE MORTAL!" I yelled, then lowered my voice, "I'm not weird. I only _act_ weird." I had shunned Terra by now with my arms crossed.

"Sure you do." Terra said.

"Please stop fighting." The young woman said. "Please, follow me." She led us up the street for about five minutes of continuous walking until we reached a stretch of road that seemed to go nowhere.

"Follow that road. I'll be there momentarily." She said. And walked down the road.

We walked down the road until we reached a house that was completely frozen in ice.

"Okay, am I just seeing things? Or is that house frozen solid?" Terra said.

"By now it should have thawed. It is summer, so I don't see how…" I started.

"This ice was made by a Mamodo. He came while I was shopping at the market and froze the whole hose over. One of my servants told me. Now, I cannot return into the house. If there was any way you could help…" She explained, "…I'd gladly pay you back in any way…"

"Stand back." Rebecca said, "I'll try to thaw this thing out." She opened her book, but I put my hand over the spell.

"NO! If you shoot fire, you'll burn the whole house down! There are people in there!" I warned.

"So what do you think we should do?" Terra said, "Chip at the ice?"

"Worth a shot." I said, pulling my Spellbook out of my bag.

"Uh… I was only kidding…" Terra said.

"Well, I'm not!" I said. "BIARAS" To my surprise, the waves, when made contact with the ice, chopped the ice to little pieces. By the time the spell had worn out, the ice wasn't all gone, but at least you could get in the door…

"Thank you! Thank You!" The kimono woman was overjoyed, "If there is any way I could repay you, I'd get at it right away!"

"Anything…" I said, thinking.

"Get over yourself!" Terra said.

"Fine. Actually, we have the feeling we are being followed. If there was any way we could get disguised…" I explained.

"Yes. You see, we're being stalked, but we'll need to go to the Mamodo festival. So if there is any way…" Rebecca said.

"Hmm… I think I may have an answer." The woman said, "Also as my guests, you may relax anywhere you need." The woman then proceeded up the stairs behind her.


End file.
